


My Youth Is Yours

by Incertitude



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin has a huge thing for his older neighbour Erwin</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Youth Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> i've had a bad day and this fic is half baked

Armin’s neighbour was known to be a very pleasant man, he may often look unapproachable nonetheless he was polite and formal every time Armin saw his mother talking with him over the wooden fence that did nothing for privacy. Although one thing about the man stuck with Armin other than his attractive appearance: it was when the man smiled after a nice chat—Armin wanted to see that smile more, but as always the conversation ended quickly between the two adults and the man went back inside his house leaving Armin to wonder endlessly about what he was doing behind the walls of his home.

It hasn’t been too long since Armin moved into the house with his mother so he was always curious about the man; Armin frequently gave some time in his day to think about the man.

\--

One day during the start of summer Armin was kicking a soccer ball idly around in the back yard. His mother was at work and his friends were all away on trips to faraway places, in short he had no one. Not even a pet. Upset at the thought Armin kicked the ball too hard becoming stiff when the ball flew over the fence in mere seconds.

“ _Ahhh…_ ” Armin cringed as he crept to the fence peeking over it fearfully.

There it was, his ball sat peacefully on bright green grass mocking him—it called him a coward, showing that it could do the one thing he couldn’t do.

Armin carefully viewed his neighbour’s back yard; it was surprisingly lovely, the back porch was clean and decorated with healthy plotted flowers. But Armin couldn’t see past some of the large hanging flowers well, perhaps Erwin wasn’t home, maybe away at work? His job had to be really fancy.

“Okay, fine,” Armin huffed confidently grabbing onto the top of the fence, his shoes squeaked briefly on the side of the fence as he pulled himself up and over in one swift motion. The boy squealed as he tumbled onto cushiony grass clumsily.

Armin collected himself then got up marching to the ball snatching it up, “ _stupid ball_ ,” just as he turned he jumped in shock as he caught two sharp blue eyes staring at him.

Erwin was leaning against the frame of his open sliding glass door, he had a newspaper tucked under his arm while he held a mug near his lips, and his ice blue eyes were wide in wonder probably because the neighbour boy just flung himself over the dividing fence.

“Um,” Armin started, his skin beginning to burn red from embarrassment.

Erwin chuckled with a gentle smile that dads would give to their sons, it didn’t sound like Erwin was making fun of him so Armin sighed in relief smiling shyly.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Armin awkwardly cradled his ball, “I… I accidentally kicked my ball into your yard. I-it wasn’t intentional.”

“That’s quite alright, Armin,” Erwin strode out onto the porch going to the outdoor table setting his mug and perfectly folded newspaper down.

“You.. you know my name?” Armin perked up.

“Yeah,” Erwin rolled the sleeves of his white shirt up to his elbows, “you mother tells me about you sometimes,” he paused, “in good manners I promise.”

This is the first time Armin heard of this, did Erwin speak to his mother other times other than over the fence?

“Is your mother home now?” Erwin inquired crossing his arms over his chest.

Armin watched the muscles under the skin of Erwin’s arm move intensely, “ah, no, she’s a-at work.”

Erwin was silent for a few moments as he glanced over at Armin’s quiet house, those winter blue eyes returned back to Armin’s ocean eyes, “want to come in for a drink? It’s a hot day, and company is always good.”

“Yes! I mean, if you don’t mind, I’d love to.”

 “I offered, didn’t I?” Erwin uncrossed his arms collecting his mug and newspaper before turning toward his door, “let’s go inside, what would you like to drink? I have coffee, orange juice and iced tea also various kinds of hot tea.”

“Iced tea, please,” Armin dropped the soccer ball back onto the grass to follow the man inside.

He was amazed with the inside of Erwin’s home, it was very tidy and clean, the tone of his home was warmth and comfort.

Erwin stood in the open kitchen taking out a jug of iced tea bringing it to the counter, “how has your summer been so far?”

“Pretty dull, I have no one to hang out with,” Armin took a seat at the island counter still looking around the place with wonder and curiosity.

“Well, you can always come over to here for a visit. If you find that you have nothing to do,” he pulled out an elegant glass cup from one of his cabinets, “I do a lot of work at home so it’d be nice to have someone over.”

“You mean that?!” Armin chirped at Erwin.

The older male was a bit startled but he turned to watch his blond neighbour gawk at him excitedly.

Erwin nodded with his lips curling softly, “yes, I do. I have my own personal library in my home office too; your mother tells me you love books so you could check my collection out sometime.”

Armin suddenly reddened again trying to contain his excitement from now having a fully booked summer. Erwin quietly sat a cup of iced tea in front of Armin with a white smile that he finally got to see privately. That he’ll continue to see. A smile that was just for him.

That was when a seed in both males began to grow.

\--

A month passed since then, nearly every day when both males had time Armin would come over and stay for a while. Typically Armin would lay across the couch reading a book he slipped from Erwin’s library whiloe Erwin would sit at the counter typing away on his laptop. Scents that Armin grew to love were coffee, aftershave and the lingering scents in the bathroom after a shower. Sounds Armin grew to love were the sounds of brewing coffee, the shuffle of paper from when Erwin worked, and the sound of Erwin whispering to himself to see how a sentence sounds aloud.

Every now and then Armin slept over and they would string watch movies or talk about things in their vastly different lives and any topic in between, whatever they did together was enjoyable despite their age difference—they also learned from each other.

Armin started to cancel plans with friends just to hop over the fence and visit Erwin, thoughts of the man quickly consuming Armin; he wanted Erwin to be around all the time.

At a point one of Armin’s friends came over to play video games so they could tell each other summer stories. During the visit Armin pointed Erwin out when the man was getting home.

 _“He looks like a total DILF,”_ his friend bit into his lower lip clearly amused.

Armin just stared at his friend then looked back out his window observing as his older friend strolled into his home with a brown paper bag full of groceries.

\--

Later that night when his mother was in bed Armin snuck out, skillfully jumping over the fence into Erwin’s backyard almost like a thief. Armin already knew Erwin goes to sleep late, very late, so he should still be up.

His prediction proven right, lights were on inside, he could imagine Erwin behind the dividing wall in the living room doing work or possibly reading a book he’s already read a thousand times.

The blond teen knocked on the glass door lightly and waited as Erwin came out of his living room rubbing his neck, when he looked up he was shocked seeing Armin staring through the glass with naturally wide blue eyes, the man slid open the door greeting him with a pleased expression.

“Hey, Armin, what are you doing here so late?” Erwin ran his fingers through his tousled hair trying to make his appearance better. He always looked good no matter how disheveled he appeared, in Armin’s opinion.

“I… couldn’t sleep,” Armin spoke with a whisper of a voice.

“I see,” Erwin nodded sympathetically, “come in, it’s fine. Maybe you can find some sleep here.”

Armin nodded happily saying his thanks; he stepped inside sliding the glass door shut re-locking it, “what are you doing?”

“I’m just finishing up some work actually,” Erwin went to the fridge getting out a water bottle, “is something bothering you? Is that why you couldn’t sleep?”

Armin tucked some hair behind his ear, “yeah, actually my friend said something earlier and it’s been on my mind.”

Erwin held the fridge door open, “ah, this sounds serious. Let’s talk more in the living room, do you want anything to eat or drink?”

Armin looked in the fridge seeing that it was fully stocked again; he even noted Erwin bought more food than usual. Armin wasn’t feeling very hungry or thirsty currently, if he found himself feeling either of the two he’ll help himself like he always does, “no, I’m good, thank you though.”

Erwin hummed in response shutting the fridge now heading back to the living room with Armin following close behind.

They both got comfortable on the couch quickly, Armin glancing at the papers on the coffee table next to a laptop and pen, and it was a weirdly calming sight.

“So what’s been keeping you up?” Erwin started opening his water bottle.

“Well, my friend came over earlier today and while he was visiting you came home with your groceries, so I… pointed you out to him saying you were also my friend,” Armin tucked his folded legs to his chest to feel some kind of ease.

“Alright,” Erwin started to drink his water.

“Then he called you a _DILF._ ”

Erwin wheezed abruptly spraying water everywhere, he leaned forward coughing harshly as he wiped his face.

“Erwin?!” Armin jolted in surprise then scooted closer now patting his back gently, “are you alright?”

Erwin sighed after his coughing fit was over, “ _yep_ ,” he spoke weakly, “ _I’m fine_.”

“Okay, good,” Armin began rubbing Erwin’s back to help the man relax, “you really scared me for a second.”

“So… your friend thinks I’m a… _DILF_. Wha—what do you think?” Erwin turned his head looking at Armin who was lovely to look at up close.

Erwin already knew what DILF meant since his friend Levi often calls him that at times, mostly as a joke but now hearing Armin say it changed the game.

“Ah,” Armin’s pale skin started to glow pink, he thought back to the times he’s masturbated to the thoughts of Erwin, it wasn’t special news that he was gay it was just something that doesn’t come up in conversations, “I… agree,” he managed to squeak, his gaze darting to the off TV that reflected them on the couch.

Erwin licked his lips slowly as he twisted the lid back onto the water bottle, “you know what that means right?”

Armin gulped turning his nervous attention back to Erwin, “I do… **but** in all honesty I really _really_ love you, I want to be with you all the time, I feel _real_ comfort with you and I just… I don’t know how to put it in words r-really, it’s seriously embarrassing to say,” Armin covered his face with frail hands, “aah, I can’t do this right now..”

Erwin quietly stared at Armin taking in the pure love in Armin’s words, pink dusted on Erwin’s high cheek bones, ” _Armin_ …” he started, “don’t worry, I… even if I’m an old man I feel the exact same for you,” he sighed as though saying out loud made him feel relieved, like he was always holding it in.

Armin’s heart swelling to this news, fingers opening so he can peek out to stare into Erwin’s bright blue eyes, _this is actually happening_. He felt like someone shoved him off a cliff into an endless pit, his stomach was in the air and his heart was beating out of his chest.

Abruptly he felt his arms pulled down then Erwin’s face on his, their lips pressed together in urgency. Thoughtlessly Armin clambered onto Erwin’s lap as their mouths opened letting their tongues slide together, at some point Armin accidentally knocked Erwin’s bottle onto the floor. They barely even registered the sound of the bottle hitting the floor or even the sound of it rolling away to be found another day.

Erwin’s large hands reached around cupping Armin’s little round ass squeezing it, a groan came from both males as their clothed erections rubbed against each other lighting sparks in their bodies, Armin started to hump very obviously against Erwin enjoying the jolts of pleasure from the thoughts and actions that came. Their kiss ended when Armin pulled away to hide his face in Erwin’s neck, the older man smelled of expensive cologne and summer sweat.

“I-I’ve never done this…” Armin confessed as his eyes slid shut while feeling his blood go straight to his cock leaving behind tingles.

Erwin tried to steady a harsh sigh, his hands roughly running up Armin’s lithe body, “have you always been this small…?” he questioned.

It was accurate; his size compared to Erwin was seriously small, worrisomely small.

Armin mouthed at Erwin’s neck slowly and unsurely, Erwin’s hip jumped up into Armin when he suddenly ground himself down, “ _yes_.”

“Well, consent is the best thing, are you sure you want to do this?” he regarded Armin’s age though he recognized that Armin wouldn’t just give this amount of trust to just anyone.

This time Armin leaned back staring at Erwin with fat pupils, “I’m sure, please,” his breath came out shaky, “ _fuck me_.”

Erwin inhaled sharply, his massive hands slipped under Armin’s ass to lift the slender teen as he stood. Armin felt butterflies tickle his stomach as he was carried so effortlessly to Erwin’s tidy room, the smaller blond yelped when he was dropped onto the oversized cushiony bed.

He could hear his own blood flowing as he watched Erwin tug his shirt over his head flinging it aside, the teen was only graced with the sight of a shirtless neighbour a few times, Erwin’s muscles were solid and explicitly defined, his arms had nice thick veins and _god_ Armin’s erection was pushing madly at his zipper knowing this man was going to be all his all night.

Armin got his shirt off chucking it over the edge of the bed suddenly wondering if he’s always been this scrawny, he worked off his jeans and briefs extremely thankful that his cock wasn’t confined anymore. Just as he looked up Erwin crawled onto the bed holding a bottle and a foil condom packet, Armin’s heart was stuffed in his throat as he leaned back into cold fluffy pillows, the smell of clean laundry spinning up into the air.

Armin’s mind drew blanks only to be filled with countless ‘ _oh god_ ’s as Erwin carefully parted a pair of thin legs revealing the sight of Armin’s pretty cock swelled against his pelvic.

“You are perfect… in every way,” Erwin’s voice was low as he leaned in pressing his lips to Armin’s, the teens’ breath melted into a soft moan as their lips slid together unhurriedly, Erwin’s body heat radiating onto Armin as solid chest touched a delicate one.

“Oh god,” Armin gasped as Erwin’s heated lips dragged down to his neck where he mouthed at wetly, Armin gulped under perfect lips as he ran his fingers through thick blond hair feeling silky strands of hair easily workable under his touch.

He could barely believe that his neighbour, a respectable, hardworking 32 year old, was kissing and caressing him despite Armin being 16, this was greater than any fantasy his mind could possibly conjure up for an orgasm by his own hand.

Erwin’s kisses trailed down to one of Armin’s sharp hips, Armin just obseved as Erwin pressed his open mouth to the inside of his thigh, it was ticklish until Erwin started to suck on his skin while biting it.

Armin drew in his lower lip as his body shivered, his nerves pinching where Erwin was sucking, after the older man let go with a slight pop his skin immediately started to darken with color, Armin’s erection twitched as pre come dribbled out of the tip embarrassingly fast.

Erwin’s eyes looked directly up at Armin under thick neat eyebrows, he felt even more naked under that knowing gaze, a moment later Erwin leaned in huffing out hot air against the underside of Armin’s sensitive cock making his craving hips jump.

Armin hid behind his hands when Erwin’s lips teased the tip of his stiff cock smearing his pre come, it was crazy how precise and experienced Erwin’s touches were, his head was spinning when the length of his cock slid over the smooth heat of Erwin’s wet tongue.

The teen couldn’t help but whine when Erwin eased his head lower on Armin’s virgin cock, Armin threaded his fingers through his neighbours hair as those dreamy lips completely wrapped around the base of Armin’s erection that leaked pre on the back of Erwin’s tongue, “sh-shit,” he could feel his body sweating as his focus went to trying not to come too soon.

Erwin closed his eyes as he started bobbing his head on Armin’s stiff cock, his nose brushing against blond pubes when he dropped his head, the occasional sound of slurping arose when Erwin shifted his head to the side or when his tongue flexed past his lip.

Armin shut his own eyes as his feet pressed into the bed, his hips jumping up into the addicting heat steadily, “E-Erwin!” he sobbed, “I can’t, I’m gonna come.”

Erwin nodded his head a few more times before drawing up with suction, when his mouth left Armin’s saliva drenched cock the teen slumped breathlessly with straining muscles, his pink erection twitching while an oncoming orgasm back tracked agonizingly.

Armin pushed his damp bangs back as he gazed at Erwin who had watchful eyes as he loomed over the teen, Erwin’s hair was messy from it being constantly harassed by the lithe teen, his lips shiny and faintly puffy, Armin’s eyes trailed down rolls of muscles stopping when he saw the glossy head of Erwin’s cock peeking out the waist band of his boxer briefs.

“I’m going to prep you now,” his voice was leisurely low as he got the lube pouring some over his fingertips quick to press them over Armin’s clenching hole leaving no room for insecurity.

Erwin’s fingers started to massage at his entrance while the two males kissed again never getting enough, it felt awkward and too full at first but soon Erwin was thrusting three fingers into Armin who couldn’t stop himself from moving his hips onto those thick fingers that wrote up documents daily, his arms slung around Erwin’s neck as he panted heavily into their heated kiss like a bitch in heat.

“I can’t wait any longer, Armin,” Erwin groaned while his fingers went in particularly deep from him wishing his fingers were his cock at the moment.

Armin didn’t know what came over him, maybe it was from the haze of abandoned pleasure, maybe it was because of their age difference, or from their earlier discussion, he huffed softly, “yes, yes, fuck me _daddy_..” delicate finger brushed over a tensed jaw feeling a little stubble.

Erwin tensed against Armin the moment he took in what he just heard, “what?” his voice weak.

Armin’s hair was sprawled beautifully on white pillows, pale skin flushed an adoring pink like some flowers Erwin had on his porch, sweat making his skin glow enchantingly, and his stunning ocean blue eyes nearly swallowed by his thickening pupils, “I want you to fuck me, daddy, tell me I’m y-yours,” he sounded absolutely delirious yet it only made Erwin’s cock ache more.

Erwin groaned noisily as he sat back on his feet shoving down the front of his boxer briefs, his cock bobbed out heavily now standing proudly with thick veins along the side leading up to the purple hued tip, “j-jesus, Armin,” he pumped his erection openly a couple times feeling like he might cry if he wasn’t inside Armin soon.

Armin just took his lip between his teeth coyly as he spread slender legs wider, his hands reaching down pushing his ass cheeks aside revealing his puffy little hole that was begging for Erwin. It was shameful, sweet Armin who was only sixteen was provocatively exposing himself in his older neighbours’ bed while his mom was sound asleep in the next house—their dirty little secret.

After rolling on a pre lubed condom Erwin’s cock accidentally slipped over Armin’s cute little asshole the first time but the second time his head was squishing past a ring of twitching muscles, Armin nearly sobbing it was unclear if he was sobbing at the discomfort or the slow pleasure and burn of the stretch.

Erwin’s own muscles strained, inch by tormenting inch his cock sunk into the soft burning heat of Armin’s body, it was a tight fit especially with a condom between them.

Armin couldn’t even keep one train of thought going, all he could think about was Erwin looking at him like he was the whole goddamn world, their kisses were sloppy and the teens’ hands slid over Erwin’s sweat glistening back over strong muscles and tough skin. Quick enough Erwin was bucking his hips harshly into Armin’s lithe easily manhandled body, thick thighs quaked and his grunts came breathless every time he entered Armin again and again.

The teen wept pleasurably as his legs bounced against the olders’ sides, “you’re so fuckin good,” Erwin moaned into Armin’s ear feeling a shiver resonate in his tiny body, “my baby boy,” his heavy balls smacked against Armin’s backside.

“ _Yeah, yeah_ ,” Armin panted, “I’m your baby, I’m so good,” he babbled so helplessly as his hands fidgeted all over Erwin’s large build, “fuck me ‘n’ fill me,” Armin was so different than he was just 15 minutes ago.

Erwin’s sweat rolled off his face and onto his lover, “shit, shit,” he bit out, his hips slowing down, “you wanna ride daddy?” he licked up Armin’s jaw to mouth at his ear, “wanna fuck yourself on daddy’s dick? Hmm,” he hummed into Armin’s sensitive ear.

Armin was a crying mess, his ass squeezing Erwin’s dick desperate for his come and hating that a condom was blocking it yet it was required protection.

Erwin pulled out staring at Armin’s hole that gaped wide for a handful of seconds before winking at him, the older flopped onto his back and helped one trembling teen to sit on his stomach, Armin stared down with his hair falling over his face as he lifted his hips, they both guided Erwin’s meaty cock back to Armin’s hole then without warning Armin dropped and sunk himself completely on Erwin’s prick.

Erwin yelped and curled his stomach while his dick convulsed in the surrounding tightness of Armin’s ass, “ _fuck..!_ ” his breath heaved as his hands gripped Armin’s slender hips holding them, both just needed a moment to regain themselves.

Armin’s body shook so captivatingly as he started to bounce shallowly on Erwin, his small thighs struggling to keep working, Erwin had never ever felt this amazing in bed before. His neighbour boy was so earnestly bouncing on his cock like there wasn’t going to be a tomorrow; his neck exposed as his head lolled back, the teens’ cock waggled leaving trails of pre on Erwin’s lower stomach.

They were nearing the end, Erwin couldn’t hold back his orgasm any longer, he reached out wrapping his hand around Armin’s swollen erection squeezing it making the teen yelp and stop his bouncing, “E-Erwin!”

“Wanna come?” he grinned dreamily, the room was so dense with the smell of sex.

“ _Mhm!_ ” Armin nodded his head with droopy eyes, probably so tired since the clock was spinning onto 3am.

Erwin didn’t want to torture his boy any more than this, he loosened his hold and started to jerk off his little cock, after five pumps his come spurted out onto Erwin’s bare chest, the teen squealed with strangled delight while his whole body convulsed thoroughly enjoying this orgasm that Erwin milked out.

Erwin’s jaw tightened while Armin’s ass started to snugly squeeze Erwin’s already fit to burst erection, he flipped them over successfully squashing Armin into the bed while his hips started snapping heavily into the teen who didn’t bother holding back moans from feeling over sensitive and raw.

Erwin moaned into the crook of Armin’s neck while he emptied his balls right into the condom, his own body tensing momentarily, they both were panting as they languidly kissed to calm their speedy hearts.

After a nice tranquil hot shower Erwin assisted the dazed teen into a ridiculously large shirt and baggy boxers before the two cuddled in bed falling asleep within seconds.

Days later Armin strolled into Erwin’s kitchen suddenly finding himself speechless, he watched red faced as the smug adult drank from a mug that had ‘#1 Daddy’ written on the side in bold black letters.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate you


End file.
